


butterflies around me

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Butterflies, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: A ficlet about Harry and his hallucinations.





	butterflies around me

The butterflies came back into vision, fluttering around. Beautiful, but Harry wishes they would just fuck off. He sits there, intently watching them, suspicious of their motive. They seem peaceful enough - until they start flying faster, and he can notice that each butterfly has some sort of deformity…. broken wings? That's a first.

 

Harry concentrates more, and he can see blood dripping from the broken wings. Faint voices in the background…. screaming. From where he doesn't know. He frantically looks round, and more and more butterflies fly round him, the screams get louder, and he can feel his vision blurring. He doesn't know what the fuck is going on.

 

“You’re a fucking murderer!” A blonde woman appears in front of him with a bloody hole in her head, screaming with a southern drawl. Panic fills him - he’s not a doctor. He’s a lepidopterist. That’s what he’s done all his life, surely? Harry know he isn’t a murderer. He can feel his breathing getting shallow as if he’s drowning.

 

He turns around, to see a younger man standing there. He’s wearing a torn up siren suit, with a cut up face, covered in bruises. He raises a gun slowly with shaky hands, a face like thunder.

 

“Your fuck up cost my dad his life.” the younger man growled, taking a step forward, pointing the gun to Harry.

He isn’t a murderer. Harry Hart isn’t a murderer. He’s a lepidopterist, a fucking lepidopterist. What the fuck is going on?! The man puts his finger on the trigger.

"I don't know who you are! Please, leave me alone! I don't know what I've done, but I just want to get on with my life! Please!" Harry screams, holdings his arms over his face in attempt to shield himself. 

 

===

 

“Harry, Harry, it’s okay!” Eggsy cries, holding Harry in his arms. Harry is unresponsive - caught up in what seems to be one of the worst panic attacks Eggsy’s seen. He cries and cries, gasps for air. “Harry, I don’t know what the fuck’s going on, but I’m here. Even if you don’t remember me.”

“Harry… I’m here for you.”


End file.
